When Storms Pass
by BLav527
Summary: Ron Weasley contemplates storms and finds himself -finally- at peace.


AN's: Wow, it's been awhile since I posted anything on here. So perhaps I'll reawaken my muses with my first Harry Potter piece…or drabble really. I actually wrote it awhile back and I tweaked it a little bit.

AN's 2 (6.21.2012): Reposting this due to accidental deletion while tweaking my profile.

* * *

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns them.

Ron Weasley's eyes flickered open just in time to see the flash of lightening streak across the black velvet sky outside his bedroom window. The rumbling of thunder reached his ears and soon after, the sound of rain pattering against glass. Ron blinked and then squinted at the darkness, shivering as a cold gust of wind and rain blew onto his bare chest. Cursing under his breath he waved his hand, having mastered the art of wandless magic during the war, promptly shutting all the windows in the house. Yawning, he settled back into bed but did not close his eyes. Instead, he turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down at the reason all the windows were open.

There she lay beside him in tranquil slumber. One arm was raised over her head while the other rested on the bulge of her stomach. Another flash of lightening lit the room and Ron smiled down at his wife as he brushed a stray hair away from her face before settling his hand over the one on her stomach. There was a loud crack of thunder and she shivered, but did not stir. It was then that Ron realized that all of the covers were on top of him and a smirk quirked his lips as he recalled her opening all of the windows before climbing into bed.

"It's too bloody hot in here," she had grumbled

Ron had merely nodded in response, as the recent humidity was taxing even for him. Now however, the room was filled with the chilling storm air, so he instinctively pulled a blanket around his wife. A pleasant sigh escaped her lips and Ron's heart swelled with love for this woman. It was overwhelming sometimes, to know that this woman was his and that she was carrying his child. Sometimes he felt unworthy to be so happy, but she always reminded him that they all deserved some happiness after what they had been through. But it wasn't just the happiness; it was the sense of peace.

Realizing that sleep evaded him, Ron sighed and, careful not to wake his wife, got out of bed and walked to the window. Pulling the curtain aside, he leaned against the glass, watching the rain fall to earth.

He'd seen much worse storms than this in his lifetime, both literally and figuratively. A haunted smile crept over his features as he recalled them. Those storms had torn him apart, drenched him, and nearly drowned him- and though the greatest storm had been over for a few years- its memory still clung to him. For months afterwards he would awaken from nightmare after nightmare; the events of that day replaying in his mind like a broken reel at a muggle cinema. Which is why sleep eluded him at this moment. For a nightmare had not roused him. No memory of the war had disturbed his sleep. It had been a real storm that had awoken him and yet- he felt calm. But it wasn't that feeling of calm before the storm- the storm was over. It was the kind of wonderful calm that can only be described as peace.

And Ron Weasly knew the reason for this peace. He could hear her moving behind him and he knew she was awake. He did not move or speak, however. He just let her watch him.

"Ron?"

He turned at the sound of her voice and the look of pure love and concern in her eyes was enough for him to blink back tears.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbows, "Did you have another nightmare?" Her hair was in disarray, but to Ron, she had never looked more beautiful.

He smiled softly, "No, I was just thin-" he paused and looked back out the window before turning back to her concerned eyes, "It's really over, isn't it?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment before nodding her head. "It really is."

There was silence for a time, before Hermione held her hand out to her husband. "Come back to bed, love."

Ron did not respond, only walked to her, took her hand in his and crawled back into bed beside her. She turned on her side, laying her head on his chest and placing his hand over her swelling stomach.

"We should visit Harry and Ginny tomorrow," She murmured as she snuggled deeper into him.

Ron smiled down at her and was about to answer before he heard the slow steadiness of her breathing. Instead, he wrapped his free arm around her and kissed her hair before closing his eyes.

The storm had passed and peace was theirs.


End file.
